A Chainsaw Gets the Job Done
by WhoIsYourHero
Summary: "Jealousy is not a barometer by which the depth of love can be read, it merely records the degree of the lover's insecurity."-Margaret Mead  Warnings for: extreme Guro, so be prepared for violence, forced abortion, a chainsaw, Mpreg, RuUs & UkUs
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: rape, violence, language, fetus fucking, and overall disturbing shit.**

**Disclaimer: No...and it is probably good that I don't**

**Written with the lovely Konata101~ 3**

* * *

Alfred sighed for what seemed to be like the hundreth time that day. He moved sluggishly down the streets hoping to make it easier on his slightly swollen ankles as he walked on. Looking down, he squinted at his watch and sighed.

He wasn't going to make it in time at this pace, lucky for him though he knew the area like he knew the back of his hand.

Literally.

Taking a sharp left turn, America slunk into a dank alleyway, and picked up speed. He sure as hell could still throw one hell of a punch if he was going to be mugged, but he did not want to risk the babies safety; and so he continued looking over his shoulder constantly at every little movement in the shadows that danced behind him.

Little did the American know, however, that someone was quietly wandering behind him, watching every single move of his.

Hiding behind a large metal trash bin, Russia looked over at America, preparing to make his move. All he had to do was wait until Alfred stopping walking for just one second, then he could make his move.

Creeping away from his bastion, his lead pipe in hand, the much taller man snuck up behind the pregnant American as quietly as he could, before locking his arm around his neck. "You should not be walking around at this time, Amerika," Ivan growled, throwing the blue-eyed nation to the ground. "...especially in your 'condition".

America's reaction was quick. He threw his elbow back, in an attempt to elbow the elder country in the stomach, but was not given the satisfaction of it impacting into the Russian's abdomen.

Alfred's elbow was captured and twisted to left quickly before being yanked rougly back effectively pulling the cone out of socket. America couldn't help but whimper at the feeling of his muscles tearing

and peeling away from each other as his arms hang limply by his side.

"What the h-hell, Ivan!" Alfred shouted turning to face Russia only for the side of his face to meet cold musty smirked as he forced America's face to the ground, the younger nation now unable to fight back.

Perfect.

"What is the matter, Amerika?" he giggled, bending down and grabbing Alfred's bruised chin. "Like I said...it is rather stupid of you to be walking in such a dangerous place," Ivan hissed, yanking on America's arm. "You do not want England to get worried, da?" he asked, his voice getting more tense and angry as he looked down at America's pregnant belly.

"That's hardly any business of yours Braginski! Now get the hell off of me!" Alfred demanded face down in the dirt. The moisture from his breath creating tendrils of fog as the night grew colder. America lashed out desperatly, trying to get out of Ivan's hold.

He pulled his leg towards his buldging belly, tensed the muscles in his calves and released.

His leg had actually hit this time. Clipping Russia in the thigh; which only seemed to make the man's eyes flash dangerously in the dark, before the next thing Alfred knew he was on his back staring at the buildings looming and swaying above him. He must have hit his head also, because his vision seemed to flash brightly before diming again.

Casting Alfred into the world of twirling shapes.

Pleasantly smiling down at America, Russia held up his pipe, aiming at the younger nation's head. "None of my business, you say?" Ivan repeated, his voice lowering into a harsh murmur. "You are truely pathetic, Amerika," he sighed, clenching his weapon. "Do you realize how much you hurt me? Not only leaving me for that bastard, but to even have a child with him..." the taller blonde growled, the expression on his face looking more frightening than ever. "Disgusting." he snapped. "You have a disgusting child."It took America a few moments for what Russia said to sink in.

Disgusting? No! His child wasn't disgusting! The baby was perfect! Alfred sucked on his tongue for a moment, collecting the saliva that covered his tongue, America launched the spit at Russia. Alfred couldn't help but smirk at the look on the Russian's face. How it morphed from disgust to nerve searing anger within a few moments. If America was anyone else he probably would have pissed himself at that look. But the look only seemed to bring the American a sense of satisfaction.

Russia's eyes narrowed. "...filthy...bitch..." he growled, wiping the spit off his cheek. The fierce look on his face soon changed to his usual smile, as he held up his pipe, aiming it dangerously above America's stomach. "If you were pregnant with my child, I think you would look more beautiful," he giggled psychotically. "But England's child deserves to die.".

America shifted onto his side, fingers digging into the dirt trying to pull himself away. "You're crazy Ivan!" Alfred yelled desperately trying to scrammble up to his feet, but he wasn't fast enough. Right when Russia realized what America was going to do, he grabbed the younger male's ankle and flipped him roughly on his stomach. Placing a hand on the middle of America's back he pushed making the man scream and flail about.

"Stop it! You're gonna hurt my baby!" Alfred cried, sneering at the Russian."What else do you think I am trying to do?" Ivan smirked, pressing on Alfred's back just a little bit harder. In this position, he could probably suffocate the infant inside America, but that wasn't harsh enough. "You are in the wrong place at wrong time, Amerika. Since I am not in my best mood, I am trying to decide whether to kill your child...or kill England for tainting you."

Grabbing the honey-blonde by his shirt collar, Russia prepared to swing the lead pipe at America's stomach."D-don't! Russia!" America begged tears welling up in his eyes, preparing to spill over his cheeks. Alfred struggled trying to use his strength to make Ivan let go, his strength fading as his energy was used to try and keep the baby from suffocating. America hands lashed out, broken bloody fingernails digging into Russia's ungloved hands.

"You even think about hurting my baby-" Alfred started. Russia winced slightly as America clawed into his skin, but it was nothing he couldn't take. No matter what, he knew he was stronger than America, especially since the younger had his stupid baby to worry about. "Haha, and what?" he laughed, grabbing Alfred's wrists with one hand and holding his pipe with the other. "Are you going to send England after me? How weak."

In a split second, Ivan swung and struck the pipe against Alfred's bulging stomach, effectively bruising air was forced out of America's lungs, leaving him gasping and panting. He wheezed as his arms went immedeatly to his stomach, rubbing attempting to do something. Anything that would help his baby. But it was all for nothing, as Russia drew his arm back one more time. Swinging the lead pipe down with all his strength onto the impregnated flesh. Alfred screamed. He didn't know for how long, but he continued screaming as his hands were crushed and fractured.

America swore he felt something break inside of his stomach. He prayed that it wasn't his baby. That by some miracle his baby would come out of this alive.

Giving a warm smile, Russia struck the lead pipe against America's belly once again, the look on his face growing even more gleeful. Glancing below Alfred's stomach, the insane Russian grinned as he saw blood seeping from the blue-eyed nation's vital regions, soaking his pants.

"This is what you deserve," he laughed, throwing America to the ground. "For choosing England over me. You are very stupid, da?"America curled into himself, still rubbing his stomach. "Y-yes! I was stupid, Russia! So j-just stop.." Alfred trailed off as he saw the blood soaking his pants and he let out a sob. He knew what that meant. His baby was gone now, and there was nothing he could do. Anger filled him as he glared up into the smiling face of the other man. "You bastard! How could y-you!" Alfred screamed, his throat already raw and aching, cracked at the end."Hm? Oh ,we are far from done with the process..." Russia mused, acting like brutally killing America's baby was some kind of surgery. Throwing aside his pipe with a loud plunk, Ivan walked a few steps away from where the weeping American was curled up on the dirty, bloody cement ground. Reaching into a garbage container, the violet-eyed man pulled out something that was sure to make America shit himself with fear.

A chainsaw.

Once America caught sight of the machine every muscle in his tensed. The harsh reality of what was about to happen finally slammed into the bleeding man on the ground. His eyes swam over the sharp blades of the chainsaw and stopped when they reached lavender eyes that were crinkled at the sides with joy.

Russia reached down, grabbing the pulley and gave it a rough yank, starting the machine before shifting and holding it properly. America shrunk away as the chainsaw gave out a loud humm when the gasoline ignited in its engine. Alfred let his head fall back against the dirty brick floor, not allowing himself to get his hopes up and think maybe someone would come and be his hero.

Creeping towards Alfred, Ivan continued giggling as he saw how frightened the younger man was. He truly was adorable, and with England's disgusting child dead, America would now only be his...it was brilliant.

"Pull your arms back," Russia barked over the noise of the chainsaw, aiming at America's bruised stomach. Sure, the blonde nation would lose a ton of blood, and possibly damage his organs, but nations were invincible. That whole thing about killing Arthur, no matter how much he really wanted to, was just a lie to scare Alfred.

"Well, here we go!" he chuckled, humming a certain Russian folktune as the chainsaw came into contact with America's tender pregnant belly.

Alfred couldn't breath.

The pain was unimaginable, as the teeth of the machine bite and chewed him open. He wanted someone to find them.

Anyone.

He just wanted this to stop. America's toes curled in pain as his organs were pierced with the blades of the chainsaw. Whether it be an accident or not , he didn't care. A flash of searing heat flared through his open abdomen as Russia must have reached the amnionic sack that had once protected his baby but was now a thin sheet of bruised tissue that bursted when the chainsaw tickled it. The amnionic fluid gushed out quickly, trying to escape only to be soaked into America's already soiled pants.

Russia licked his lips as he finished sawing off the flesh and muscle layers of America's stomach, just looking at all his organs were making him hungry. When he was done, he turned off the chainsaw and set it down next to Alfred, before grabbing the American's exposed 'uterus' and tearing it apart. Harming a nation's reproductive system never made them infertile - and he could always repair it, anyways.

Smiling, the Russian pulled out the small, six-month old fetus nestled in America's torn out womb. "Ooh, what an awful-looking child," he giggled, holding it by its umbilical cord. "Y-you sick bastard!" Alfred managed to croak out, laying there bleeding on the cold floor, and winced when he heard hungry flies buzzing somewhere above him. Waiting and watching for a free meal. America broke down then. He couldn't stop the tears as he lay helpless and vunerable, his organs open to the moon to gaze at and condemm.

Alfred couldn't do anything as Russia swung the small fetus back and forth by the cord that was still connected to him partially; all the while, Russia was grinning and letting out a cruel giggle as he swung the lifeless fetus.

Ripping the cord from the placenta still inside America's womb, Russia continued to swing the tiny baby around. "See how its eyes are bulging? This thing probably had a deformity," he explained, slamming the aborted fetus into the sidewalk, crushing its soft and barely-developed bones. "You should have just killed it yourself when you had the chance, da? Tsk, you would make a terrible maht, anyways..." he snorted, his face beaming with delight as he got a terrible, awful, disgusting idea. "Do you know what I think of your baby?" he giggled, unzipping his pants.

America whimpered as he saw his baby crushed against the sidewalk, his bladder automatically releasing and soiling his pants even more. Every thing seemed to freeze when Russia started to unzip his pants.

America's eyes widened and he tried to pull himself into a sitting position.

"Russia! Don't you fucking dare!" He growled, his arms shaking as he struggled. "You will not touch my baby like that!" He gasped out, coughing when his wounds opened up more and dripped blood onto the dirt floor."I do not give a shit," Ivan retorted, pulling down his pants and boxers. Giving his cock a few strokes to get it erect, the Russian spread the tiny bent legs of the infant - a girl, on closer observation - and prepared to penetrate her on his thick erection.

"There is only one good use for such an ugly child like this," he grunted, thrusting himself inside her nearly microscopic entrance. Grasping the body of the dead fetus, he moved her up and down his cock, only using blood and amnionic fluid as lubrication.

Alfred's eyes widened, and the tears came quicker than ever before. America watched shaking as he saw his little baby girl be penetrated and ripped open by Ivan's dick.

He felt sick.

Alfred turned his head and heaved onto the ground, adding to the ever growing mess. The younger man gagged as he emptied his stomach. The vomit splashing around his hands, as he continued to listen to the sound of Ivan's rough breathing and the slick sounds that came from the act Russia was doing on the fetus. Alfred silently thanked God for making him throw up again, drowning out the sounds that were coming from the other man.

Ivan chuckled at how Alfred was reacting to the scene, upping the speed of his thrusts to bring himself to completition. The fetus's vagina was tighter than anything he'd ever fucked before, and that was saying a lot. Briefly taking the dead infant off his cock, his precum leaking through her torn open mouth, the Russian then penetrated the baby's tiny asshole, relishing in the sheer tightness. He could feel himself almost at his peak, the fetus's insides squeezing around his dick.

His arms shook even more when he saw Russia penetrate his baby girl again. He would pay for this. Alfred said attempting to reassure himself, and with another look at Ivan driving his cock into the small limp form, Alfred promised himseld that he would get Russia back if it was the last thing he did. Hands clenching tightly in the cooling vomit, Alfred sat there with an emotionless face as Ivan continued. There was nothing else he could do right now, but come later he would make sure Russia would regret this.

Letting out a loud groan, Russia couldn't stop himself from releasing inside the fetus's body, cum splurting out of her mouth and nose. "Mm, too bad it is dead now," Ivan giggled, pulling the dead baby off his cock and keeping her in a tight grasp. "Do you want to have another baby again, Amerika?" Russia smirked, tossing the bloody, cum-filled fetus back at America. "I still need another orgasm..." he purred, stroking his cock again. America managed to catch the fetus in his shaking hands. He smoothed his fingers against her soft skull and kissed her forehead, craddling the baby to his chest like a mother nursing her baby. Alfred cooed to the fetus, running his fingers over not fully developed fingers and toes.

He completly ignored the other man, as he curled his body around the once alive lump. Placing the uterus back into America's exposed abdomen and re-tying it with the torn arteries and veins, Russia knelt down near the younger nation's crotch, unzipping his wet, stained pants and underwear. "But you do not have to worry," Ivan snickered, holding his cock and penetrating Alfred's anus with one finger. "I will not kill our child," he said, thrusting himself into the blue-eyed man's asshole without any more preparation.

He didn't want to give Ivan the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain, but he could not help but scream as Russia forced his large cock into him. He felt himself tear open. Felt the burning warmth as blood rushed to his abused asshole, trying to stop the blood flow from escaping its hosts body. The temporary fix was ripped apart as Ivan pulled out and thrusted back into the man beneath him, blood now flowed freely out of America's ass seeping out around Russia's erection that continued to penetrate him with bruising force.

America stopped attempting to scream when his voice finally decided to fail him. He laid there surrounding by the smell of vomit, blood, and sex. He looked down at the fetus still in his arms, and pulled it tighter to his chest.

At least he had his baby.

Letting out a moan, Russia continued to slam as deep as he could into America, completely ignoring that the younger nation was clearly in pain. He couldn't care less. In fact, hearing the American scream and cry underneath him, completely unable to do anything other than lie back and take it, only made Ivan more aroused.

Grabbing Alfred by his bruised and broken hips, the platinum-blonde thrusted harder and faster into America's tight, bleeding ass, not even bothering to stroke his victim's cock to relieve him of the blinding pain. Alfred was actually glad Russia was hurting him so much. There was no way America would ever forgive himself if he became hard while this monster was having his way with him. The American closed his eyes to block out the sight of Russia above him thrusting roughly into his body.

He could almost think he was somewhere else if it wasn't for Ivan gasping and moaning in pleasure. The younger man squeezed his eyes tightly shut and started to hum to himself inside his head. Picturing himself underwater in the bone chilling darkness that surrounded him at 2,400 feet. No one could touch him and his baby here. Not even the best submarine could catch even a glance at him here. It was just America and his baby girl with the waves that seemed to only get harder and push them closer to the surface.

Mumbling Russian curses under his breath as the heat and pressure in his cock increased, Ivan stuck to the disgusting situation in reality, smiling as he looked down once again at Alfred trembling and sobbing underneath him. Underneath America's female reproductive organs, Russia could see a bulge in the younger's rectum tract, where his own dick was. Giving a few more hard, powerful thrusts into the younger man's prostate, Russia grunted out, breathing heavily as he reached orgasm. Sure, Alfred was nowhere near as tight as his dead baby daughter, but it was somewhat more fun fucking something with a pulse.

America gagged when Ivan came inside of him.

He dry heaved once before slumping back and letting his head hit the alley's floor with a dull clack. Maybe if he could hit his head hard enough he could return into the cold arms of sleep, but he thought better of it. He wanted to be awake. To remember everything that happened. Every detail so that he could make Russia live through a living hell crueler than this.

The American slowly let go of the now cold fetus and reached his arms out to lay it in an unsoiled spot. With the corpse there safely, America used the rest of his strength to pull himself away from Russia with a wet pop. Once Ivan's cock had left him he dug his fingers inside of himself, digging and scratching at his insides, trying to claw out the man's sperm.

"Stop," Ivan barked, grabbing Alfred's broken wrists and snapping them again. "A slut like you is not allowed to dig my seed out," he growled, standing up and stomping on the aborted fetus's head, causing her developing brain to splatter out. Picking up bloody, rotting masses of America's flesh and stuffing them into his victim's stomach cavity, Russia glared into the younger's watery turqouise eyes. "And if you tell anybody I did this to you, I will murder you. For real."America let out a sob and weakly raised a shaking hands towards his baby as she was stomped on. His hand dropped though when Russia began to stuff the flesh back inside of him.

It felt like a deep hole just formed in his abdomen, cold and unwanted. Alfred raised his head looking into the lavender eyes once again.

He hated them.

Hated.

Hated

Hated.

Wait...

Murder?

America couldn't stop the broken laugh that bubble up like acid from is abused throat. "D-death would be better than bearing your child." he let the words tumble from his mouth without a care. There was no way he would carry this monster's child in him. No way he would love it, because it had taken the spot of his first baby. A daughter that never had a chance to live like she should have, and just because of this man's jealousy.

Staring creepily into America's eyes, Russia knelt down next to the younger man. "But I love you, Amerika," he whispered, cupping Alfred's flushed, tear-stained cheek in his hand. "England ruined you and took you away from me. But now since his daughter is dead...England will not love you anymore," the Russian laughed, his mouth nearing America's lips. "And then you will be mine to keep. I will force you to have my children..." he chirped, already fantasizing about making the American his personal slave.

"Y-you don't love me you bastard!" America bit Russia's hand before quickly scooting away from the man. He was already begining to heal. If he could just hold Russia off long enough, he might stand a chance against him.

"I was never yours to begin with." America whispered backing up into a corner to get away. Anywhere but near the other. Childen? Alfred's eyes drifted to the bloody smear in the alleyway. How could someone do that to a baby without guilt? America curled his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palm and forming silver cresents.

Ivan looked over at Alfred, while rubbing the fresh teeth marks on his hand. He could tell that the younger blonde was starting to get his strength back, but was still in no condition to fight him off. Shaking his head, the taller man let out a sigh. "Like I said, you never understand anything," he said, walking over to where America was attempting to hide from him.

Crouching near the American, Russia grabbed his face, before giving a very rough, invasive kiss. Tasting vomit and blood, Ivan pulled away and licked his lips. "I will find you lying here tomorrow," he said, as if stating a fact. "And I will take you away."

Standing back up, Ivan walked away from Alfred, kicking the dead, mutilated baby over to his victim. Giving one last look over at the American, Russia dashed out of the alley. Alfred sat there shaking. He was scared. He reached out and ran a finger down the side of the corpse, before grabbing onto the garbage can and pulling himself up onto his feet. His legs were shaking, and he winced at the wet splash as the blood that still dripped from his opened abdomen spilled out onto the ground.

America stood there for a few minutes, gaining back his senses fully. He grabbed his left wrist and twisted it quickly, straightening the bone so it would set right and did the same to his other hand. Alfred stummbled over to his pants and quickly bent down to retrieve them. Alfred's eyes darkened when he felt liquid seep out of him, but pulled his pants up anyway. He had more important things to worry about than himself.

Shrugging out of what was left of his jacket, he carefully picked up the fetus and swaddled it carefully like he had been practicing constantly day in and day out since he had found out he was pregnant.

He would have made a good mother.

America nodded at that thought and nestled the baby against his chest as he took off limping down the street. He needed to get away from there. No. He and Catherine. Pure. He liked that. Tears welled up in his eyes and he pulled her closer.

He liked that a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry that I have been absent for so long. I am back because I am curious to see if and what stories should be improved/continued. I will be posting this on all of my stories so feel free to comment or private message me. If you would rather get a hold of me directly (if you want to write with me/ had some ideas) my tumblr user is Snartz. I appreciate all the critiques and comments I have received in my absence, and I hope to continue writing very soon!


End file.
